


Baby We Could Be Enough (I’ll make this feel like home)

by emmaazhou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Angst, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Ordinary!Louis, Partying, Sad Louis, clubs, famous!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaazhou/pseuds/emmaazhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis went to London with his head blank, pockets empty and a job he didn’t really like. But he came back with a dream, a future and a home all packed into a curly headed boy he tutored in the X-Factor house. Harry was everything and more to Louis. But what if Louis was only enough for the shy sixteen year old? What if he’s moved on? What if Harry needs someone like Nick more?</p><p>X-Factor winner Harry Styles and boyfriend Louis Tomlinson have been together ever since Harry’s first days in show business. But after a long night of Nick Grimshaw and banter he didn’t understand, Louis wonders if he could be enough for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby We Could Be Enough (I’ll make this feel like home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> I hope you like it, and sorry if this isn't exactly the prompt you wished for :) xx 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and thank you to my beta/britpicker, you know who you are :))

“I don’t understand why I have to go to your rich people parties,” Louis groaned as he stepped out of the car with his boyfriend Harry. “I’d much rather stay in our flat and watch the party happen through my computer screen.”

“C’mon Lou, it’s not all that bad.” Harry puts his hand on Louis’ waist protectively as they approach the crowd of flashing cameras in front of them. “Besides, this party is technically thrown for me.”

“Harry! What do you have to say about the claims of you hooking up with American singer Taylor Swift?” A voice in the distance shouted at them. Louis rolled his eyes as they moved along. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe how people could believe such obviously wrong information, or to have enough fake proof to write an article about it.

Louis had always been on the down low, keeping a private Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr. But that was probably so that Harry’s fans wouldn’t harass him. He never wanted to be involved in the whole ‘being famous’ thing, because he isn’t.

The inside of the private club was dark. There wasn’t much light shining through the large space, making it hard for Louis to see much of what was going on. Heads turned as they made their way into the middle and people Louis have seen on tabloids greeted them with wide smiles. Well, they greeted Harry. They sat down at one of the open bars and the bartender handed Louis and Harry colorful drinks.

Before Louis could pick it up, Nick Grimshaw walked up to them. “Styles!” Nick grinned as he sat down on the other side of Harry.

Louis met Nick at the X-Factor winner party thrown for Harry five years ago. They had just been kids back then, Harry just a sixteen year old boy with wide smiles, bright eyes and big dreams to become a star. Louis had been a broke uni student who took up the first job he found, which was to tutor a particular X-Factor contestant. Not that Louis was any good at it, he was quite shit at being a tutor, Harry knowing way more than him most of the time. But it was okay, because as England spent the year falling in love with the green-eyed boy, Louis did too.

Even at a young age, Harry was confident enough to step in front and talk to Nick, who was one of the most known people in England at the time. Nick had been so nice to them, congratulating Harry on his win and even taking the time to talk to Louis. That night went great, Harry turning around to squeal every time someone famous came to talk to them.

Nick became friends with Harry just as Harry’s career was taking off and took him to all kinds of exclusive events that Louis wasn’t allowed to go to. Louis was okay with it, since he refused to just stay at home like Harry wanted. Louis spent his days without Harry teaching at a Nursery not so far from their house. It was perfect; the kids not old enough to be fans of Harry, and their parents to stressed to care.

Recently, Harry spent loads of time down at Radio 1 with Nick, organizing paperwork and schedules for his new show on the channel. Louis didn’t know much about and Harry tried to keep it a surprise as much as possible. The whole of England was so thrilled for Harry joining the Radio 1 team that they threw him this party.

“You will not believe who I just saw walk in.” Nick turned to face the couple with a drink in his hand. “Malik is here, can you believe it?”

“What? No way!” Harry exclaimed. “Sick.”

“Who?” Louis leaned forward, in hopes of some sort of a hint as to who “Malik” is.

“He’s a supermodel, you know, Zayn Malik?” Nick sipped at his drink. “This month’s Vogue cover? Doesn’t ring a bell?” Nick offered at Louis’ confused expression. Louis shook his head slowly and looked at the floor. He hated it when Harry and Nick knew something or someone that he didn’t know.

“Well I’m just going to borrow Harry here, if that’s alright with you.” Nick grabbed Harry’s arm and started to pull him from the bar table. “There’s no way I’m going to go meet Zayn and Liam all by myself.”

“Who’s Liam?” Louis whispered to himself as his boyfriend disappeared into the crowd.

He grabbed the glass and threw his head back for a drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. It’s going to be a long night.

 

 

“Vodka and soda, please.” An Irish accent spoke from Louis’ left, making him turn his head. There was a person around his age sitting next to him with blonde hair fading into brown at the roots. The Irish fellow turned around and beamed at him.

“Hey mate, I’m Niall.” The Irish man offered his hand to Louis, who shook it pretty hard.

“I’m Louis.” He smiled. “What do you do?”

“I’m a producer but I also work at the radio station sometimes.” Niall thanked the bartender for the drink and drank almost half of it in one go, earning a shocked look from Louis. “Don’t look so surprised, I’m Irish.” Louis nodded and went back to his own drink. By the time he finished that one drink Niall was on his third.

“Isn’t it so cool that Harry’s joining the Breakfast Show with Nick? They are such good friends, you won’t believe it.” Niall said after a bit of silence.

“He’s joining the Breakfast Show?” Louis sat up straight. “I thought he was getting his own.” He remembered that Harry clearly told him about his own show, not being the co-host in the most popular radio show in England.

“Nope, those two are attached at the hip. I’ve seen Harry down at the station a few times and I swear if it weren’t for that Secondary School teacher they would be a couple.” Niall said. “I forgot to ask, what to you do?”

“Well for starters, I’m a Nursery teacher, not a Secondary School teacher.” Louis responded.

“Oh. You’re the boyfriend then.” Niall sets his drink down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t really mean any of that. I just thought that maybe Harry Styles’ boyfriend would be you know, with him right now.”

“Yeah no, I get it.” Louis mumbled. He looked up into the crowd and found a mass of curly hair dancing to the upbeat song echoing around the large room. “Would you excuse me for a sec?” He hopped off the high stool and walked towards Harry with a smirk on his face. He’s going to show Niall who Harry Styles’ boyfriend is.

Louis squeezed through the crowd surrounding Harry. It’s time like these when he realizes how famous Harry really is. To him, Harry was the still precious little sixteen year old that got nervous before going on in front of a couple hundred people. Now there he was, in the middle of a large crowd of celebrities, his long hair past his shoulders and his sheer shirt with only two buttons done. He pressed his hand into the small of Harry’s back when he finally reached him.

“Hey Lou!” Harry turned around at the touch and shouted over the loud music at the smaller boy. Louis tiptoed and pecked Harry’s lips before moving down slowly to his jaw.

“Hey babe.” Louis whispered when he got to Harry’s ear. He could feel Harry shivering slightly and he couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. He started grinding on to Harry with his hands on Harry’s hips, pushing the taller boy closer to him. There was a hint of something strange in Harry’s expression but Louis ignored it as their lips touched again. What seemed like forever passed and the music slowly faded in Louis’ ears.

It always happens when he kisses Harry. Ever since that night Harry crawled into Louis’ bunk in the X-Factor house and kissed him, (Louis had been too poor to afford a place near it) Louis’ brain developed a shutting-down system to Harry. Nothing else would matter at that moment, only Harry. He couldn’t hear, see or move at all, being so completely mesmerized by the wonder that is Harry Styles’ lips. 

“Lou, we can’t,” Harry stepped back slightly, startling Louis, making him open his eyes and adjust quickly. “We can’t make out here.” Harry whispered and looked around at the people surrounding them.

“Why not?” Louis questioned, looking around as well. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

“There are a lot of important people here,” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and Louis almost gasped at how platonic it seemed. “Let’s just act a bit professional, yeah?” Louis nodded slowly and they walked out of the heated dance crowd together.

        

“Are you guys tired already?” Nick said when he spotted the two of them sitting in a corner.

“I’m sure Harry isn’t,” Louis replied, “I, however, know about three people here. So yes, I am tired.”

“Well Tommo, that is all about to change. Come on, I’ll introduce you to all the attractive ones.” Nick grinned and pulled Louis up from his seat. They walked around for a bit until Nick turned his head to someone in the crowd that made him drag Louis to them, with Harry following closely behind. The person standing in front of Louis was probably the most beautiful person he has ever met.

“Zayn,” Nick greeted the beautiful person, “You know Harry.” Nick pointed at Harry, who waved at Zayn. Nick pointed to Louis next. “This is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hi mate.” Zayn held out his hand, which Louis shook a little too aggressively.

“He does modeling for all the big brands and everyone in England has a crush on him. Including me.” Nick giggled.

“No they don’t,” Zayn blushed and ran his hand into his hair. “Enough about me though, what about you Louis? What to you do?”

“I teach nursery.” Louis said with a slight sigh in his tone. By now, he was expecting and used to the awkward looks of surprise he gets from Harry’s other famous friends.

“Oh. Well that must be great.” Zayn smiled at him. Louis was surprised at the honest tone in Zayn’s voice.

“Yeah, it actually is. I feel like I get the best kids each year, probably because the principal has a huge crush on Harry over here.” Louis nodded his head towards Harry.

“She does not!” Harry squealed all of a sudden. “Jenna and I have a mutual understanding. She pays my boyfriend, and I,”

“You what Harry, what _do_ you do with my boss?” Louis interrupted him and put his hands on his hips.

“I get a box of her chocolate chip cookies.” Harry mumbled to the floor.

“Do you get the cookies?” Nick asked Louis.

“Nope, she banned me from her snack cabinet completely when I tried to take one a year ago. Tragedy, really.” Louis shrugged.

“Can I get in on that?” Zayn turned to Harry with a hopeful look. He took a sip of the drink in his hand.

“Watch it Zayn, you’re half a drink away from the alcoholic headline.” Nick laughed. They all burst into laughter except for Louis, who looked around at the well-dressed men with confusion all across his face.

        

They walked around for a bit as a foursome until a well-built man around Louis’ age walked up to them.

“Hey guys!” The man almost ran straight into Harry and gave him a huge hug. He clearly was drunk out of his mind.

“Liam, this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Harry pulled his hand out from Liam’s embrace to guide Liam’s head to where Louis was standing. “Louis, this is Liam Payne. He’s a song-writer and producer for my label.”

“Hi Louis. It’s nice to meet you.” Liam hiccupped and waved his hand around in the air. Louis greeted Liam with a small “you too” while Harry helped the drunk man stand up.

“Liam why are you wearing Burberry again?” Nick pinched at Liam’s shirt. “Do you have an unhealthy obsession with that Beckham boy?”

“No.” Liam said after squinting at Nick for what seemed like ages. “The label seems to think that I, a nobody, should have a brand.”

“But you should have a brand, Li.” Nick cooed. “But not a clothing brand, a media brand. Something like,” Nick paused in thought.

“Daddy Liam.” Zayn blurted out.

“Uh, what?” Harry giggled.

“Daddy. Liam.” Zayn insisted, his tone serious and not at all joking. “His brand, its Daddy Liam.”

“Alright Zayn, fess up.” Nick said. “When and what exactly happened between _Daddy Liam_ and male Beyonce?”

More jokes and mini conversations were exchanged between the four of them, with Louis looking around and occasionally nodding and smiling at what he hoped was the right parts. But as much as he tried to laugh along, or to keep up with the group, he knew that he didn’t blend in. At home, Harry and Louis fit together like puzzle pieces, but here, they weren’t even from the same planet.

Louis walked away from the group with his head down. Throughout the entire night, he couldn’t help but notice how Nick always seemed to understand Harry better. Nick knew exactly what to say at the right time that made Harry laugh echo all across the room. Louis wasn’t a celebrity or someone who keeps up with gossip, and Harry knows that. But what if Harry needs more than what Louis can give?

Louis went to London with his head blank, pockets empty and a job he didn’t really like. But he came back with a dream, a future and a home all packed into a curly headed boy he tutored in the X-Factor house. Harry was everything and more to Louis. But what if Louis was only enough for the shy sixteen year old? What if he’s moved on? What if Harry needs someone like Nick more?

The thought of that made Louis’ head spin, and the room spun with it. He couldn’t tell what was going on in front of him as he tried to grip onto something stable and solid. He stumbled around until he found a bathroom and threw up into the first thing he could find. He sat there for a while, breathing heavily and rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t felt like this before, and even if he did, it was never about Harry.

When his vision finally cleared, he sighed in relief when he saw that he threw up into the toilet bowl and not anywhere else. _“Harry Styles’ Not-So-Great Boyfriend Throws Up All Over Private Club” wouldn’t_ exactly be the best headline to start off Harry’s radio career. There wasn’t anyone else in the bathroom, but Louis felt like the whole club had been watching him. He flushed the evidence down and pushed himself up from the toilet with a groan. He had absolutely no energy left to party, or to be introduced to more people.

“Louis! I was looking for you.” Harry put his arm around Louis’ waist when he spotted Louis walking out of the bathroom. “We were just about to leave. Nick said to go through the back door.” Louis winced at the mention of that name as Harry guided him to the back of the club. “Are you okay, Lou?” Harry frowned. Well, at least Louis think he did, since his head was down the whole time.

“I’m fine.” Louis mumbled. Harry didn’t push it any further, and neither of them said anything until they got to the already waiting car.

“I’m going to find Nick.” Harry rushed and turned around to go back into the club.

“What, so you can replace me?” Louis snapped all of a sudden, causing Harry to stop in his tracks.

“What?” Harry turned around with a confused expression.

“I feel so stupid right now. I can’t believe I haven’t noticed.” Louis shook his head.

“Noticed what?” Harry took a few steps closer.

“You and Nick clearly belong together. Pop-stars or whatever.” Louis tried to sound tough, but there was a strain in his voice he couldn’t hide.

“Me? Me and Nick?” Harry huffed out a laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“He understands you more and you can relate to him more. We both know that, Harry.” Louis sighed.

“But I love you, Lou.” Harry inched closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis when the club door was suddenly opened, sounding the empty parking lot with loud, booming music.

“Styles! Leaving already? Without me?” Nick shouted. “We haven’t made our first weekly vlog yet!”

“You’re vlogging with him?” Louis looked up at Harry. The word vlog reminded him of the X-Factor twitcam days, where Harry would tell his little fanbase about the gifts he wrapped for Louis’ birthday. It reminded him of Harry beaming into the camera as Louis climbs in next to him on the top bunk. It reminded him of what used to be.

“Yeah, but it’s for the-”

“You know what? Forget it.” Louis pushed Harry away from him and walked to the side. “You can go vlog, or gossip with your famous friends. See if I care.”

“Lou-” Harry pleaded with hurt in his voice.

“No, Harry. Just stop.” Louis said firmly. Harry’s eyes grew wide and he turned away quickly, fast-walking back into the club, pushing Nick aside lightly.

 

Louis stood there for a second, breathing heavily as he stared furiously at the ground. He heard footsteps come towards him and he looked up.

“Hey mate, what just happened?” Nick stopped close in front of him, but far away enough to not seem invasive.

“I’m not good enough for Harry.” Louis said hesitantly.

“What are you talking about? You two are meant for each other!” Nick put his hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed gently.

“I don’t fit in. He’s famous like all of you, and I’m just there.” Louis uttered. He wasn’t quite sure why he was telling this to Nick, but there wasn’t anyone else there. “He’ll be better with you anyway.” From afar, Louis could hear the paps suddenly rile up again, the sound of clicking cameras could be heard from where he was standing. He could see faint glows of light on the other side. A group of people must’ve walked out together to cause this much hysteria.

“No.” Nick shook his head. “Absolutely not.” He walked even closer and Louis could see every detail of Nick’s face clearly. “Listen to me, Louis. I don’t know what went on in your head back there, but whatever it is, get over it. It’s not true.” He put both his hands on Louis’ shoulder and shook Louis to make him look at him. “You and Harry are the greatest and grossest couple I have ever met. Don’t ever let him go.”

“But I just thought that he could relate to someone like you more.” Louis mumbled to the ground. “And you guys have more things to talk about.”

“Are you kidding me, Louis?” Nick let out a small laugh. “All he could talk about when you weren’t there was you! Nothing could make him shut up, and I got quite bloody annoyed to be honest.”

“Really?” Louis looked up with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, I can’t believe you didn’t know.” Nick smiled. “Imagine that, but every single morning to millions of listeners. The world is going to be bored of Harry Styles very, very soon. And I’ll bet that you never will.”

“Thank you for that.” Louis responded after smiling to himself. “Harry couldn’t be in better hands.”

“Oh for god’s sake Louis, I’m not his babysitter.” Nick pushed Louis playfully as the two laughed. “Now go find your boy, before he takes it the wrong way.” Louis nodded and walked away, but was stopped by Nick just before he could reach the door.

“Wait! He’s not in there.” Nick said with his phone in his hand. “The paps got shots of a group of people, including Harry, walking out of the club. He must’ve gotten a ride home, since his car is still here.”

“Shit, what do I do now?” Louis brought his hand up to comb through his hair in stress.

“Go! Go to him!” Nick said as he pushed Louis back in the direction of the car, and eventually pushing Louis into one of the backseats.

“Where to, Mr. Tomlinson?” The driver asked.

“Home.”

 

When Louis opened his front door, the inside of the house was completely dark. It was like there hadn’t been a soul in it for as long as its been built. Louis felt like he was invading someone’s home, instead of walking into his own house. He went straight up to their bedroom and found Harry sitting on his side of the bed, looking out at the window.

“Hey Haz.” Louis whispered as he walked into the bedroom quietly, afraid to disturb or anger his boyfriend. “Can I come in?” Harry didn’t turn his head but he gave a small nod. Louis walked over and sat next to him, watching Harry carefully.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve included you more in the conversations and I-” Harry suddenly started to say.

“Harry, no.” Louis turned to face Harry. “It was my fault, I was drunk and not thinking clearly at all. I don’t know what got into me.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. The moonlight that shined into their room reflected onto Harry’s eyes, making them look crystal clear.

“I guess I just felt a bit left out.” Louis took Harry’s hand in his own. “I thought you would be better with someone who had a similar profession. Someone that could relate to you more than I could” Louis paused. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Louis…” Harry smiled. “I would much rather have you than anyone else in the world. You keep me grounded. And that’s a good thing.”

“Really?” Louis smiled back.

“I love you, Louis.” Harry leaned in. “And I love you for you.”

“I love you too Haz.” Louis giggled. “And I love you for you as well.”

 

***

 

“Hello everyone! This is Radio 1 the Breakfast Show with me, Nick Grimshaw and now joined with my co-host Mr. Harry Styles!” Nick’s voice echoed around the studio they sat in. Louis sat in the other room where a glass wall separated him and the two of them.

“Hi everyone, it’s Harry.” Harry beamed into the microphone.

“Great. Now there’s one more person that’s going to yell at me to get up in the morning for this show.” Nick rolled his eyes playfully. “I don’t even eat before this. It shouldn’t even be called the Breakfast Show!”

“You’re right Nick, it should be called the Louis Show.” Harry grinned.

“Why is that?” Nick asked with a confused expression.

“Because.” Harry looked up to meet Louis’ eyes. “It’s what I’ll be eating anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
